


My first and last

by place_spaceship



Series: NCT (dorm) life [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I like calling Jaemin 'Jamie' so yeah, Kissing, M/M, Read 'Comfortable' to get a bit of a storyline going, You don't have to, fluffy NCT, just saying, that's in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/place_spaceship/pseuds/place_spaceship
Summary: It's the end of a long day for Jeno and all he wants is his love to take him away





	

 

 

> _"Wherever I am, even if I’m dreaming_
> 
> _To me, it’s only you_
> 
> _I’ll swear upon the rest of my life_
> 
> _There won’t be another you, you’re my last"_

 

 

Isn't it just the weirdest thing, having a funny feeling in your tummy when you see someone in particular?

And even after a long time, the feelings of butterflies still occur.

Being with that person would be the best and worst feeling.

Best for your desires. Worst for your fear of what they feel for you.

Unless. They feel the same way of course.

 

.....

 

Jaemin was snatched from his daydream at the dinner table,

"Yah! Jaeminie! What's up little man? You've been quiet for a good part of the day," He hears a voice from his left,

"hahaha it's nothing hyung, I was just daydreaming," Jaemin's toothy smile made a pleasant appearance, "When are the others getting home?" He started picking at his food,

"Well M! Countdown filming usually takes a couple of hours, plus the weekly winner reveal, so I'd say around 9ish" According to Doyoung,

"Aw maaaaan, dinner will be cold by then," his eyebrows frowned,

"That's why god created the microwave, little one," The voice from his left again,

"......Jaehyun hyung, you think this is a game?" Jaemin turned his head to the voice,

They all started laughing.

"What were you thinking about just before though Jaeminie?" Doyoung asked,

 _Ohhh nothing much, just my blinding love for Jeno. Y'know, the usual._ "...Th-the weather...?" He panicked, everyone laughed again,

"Ok, I won't ask again then," Doyoung started chuckling.

_Oh god that was embarrassing! Why couldn't I tell them?! I mean everyone knows already, but like.....they'll think I'm like madly in love or something if I say it out loud._

 

 

.....

 

 

Dinner was over and the dishes were done. The members split up and Jaemin was left watching TV by himself. He glanced at the time on the wall, 9:05 PM.

_Doyoung hyung said that they should get back soon. Just be patient._

Just as Jaemin could finish his thoughts, the headlights of a car broke the darkness of the living room as a car pulled up the driveway. The instant loud voices was a dead giveaway that it was the members getting home.

_Yeeeesssss!!!!! Ok ok._

The backdoor swung open and hit the wall,

"Finally!!!!!!! We're home!!!!" Haechan let out a sigh of relief,

Jaemin ran to the kitchen where the backdoor opened to and watched everyone take their shoes off and come in,

"Hyung! We're home!" Jisung came in and hugged Jaemin, "Jeno hyung couldn't wait to come home," he teased,

"Yah! Park Jisung, you better watch out boy," Jeno growled, making the members giggle.

Surprisingly, everyone just totally ditched dinner and headed to their rooms, all except Jeno because he wanted to spend time with his first and last. Jeno was always the type that liked to be clingy to people, physically. But Jaemin was the only one that he was this deeply emotionally attached to. It was puppy love.

The older approached, standing in the middle of the kitchen, so close to each other that Jeno's dangling hair touched the younger's eyes, "Hello," He smiled so lovingly that it made the younger blush on the spot,

"Hello," Jaemin managed to smile it through. Jeno closed the gap even more, their noses were brushing up,

"I missed you today, can you get better now please?" He pouted his lips cutely.

"I can heal when I'm with you," Jaemin wrapped his arms around the back of the older's neck. "You're tired right now, aren't you?" He was cross-eyed looking at his love,

Jeno nodded slightly, "I can bear it for you though," he smiled again.

The older boy looked down slightly at the plush lips that were Jaemin's. He longed for the taste again, even though it was only this morning that they were stuck together. The taste of Jaemin was intoxicating. He could get high from the feeling of Jaemin's full red lips. He stared at those lips for a minute, while Jaemin was staring at Jeno's eyes. Beautiful, big, brown eyes that lit up every time he was near.

"I'm home now," Jaemin told,

Jeno was going crazy, he finally gave in and attacked.

This taste was all he craved all day. Jaemin, without hesitation, let Jeno slip in and swirl around, savouring the feeling, trying to get every little corner of Jaemin's mouth. They kissed each other breathless, moaning in each other's mouths, pulling each other closer. Jaemin's fingers were tangling themselves in Jeno's hair and Jeno followed suit. After minutes of passionate kissing, they broke it, but remained within each other's arms,

"Your lips boy," Jeno started, "I will never get enough of your lips,"

Jaemin blushed again and turned his gaze downwards, "stop" his deep voice struck Jeno,

"You're so cute my Jamie" he pulled Jaemin's chin up, "Can we go to bed?"

Jaemin nodded furiously. "I'll just turn the TV off and the lights, wait for me in the room," Jaemin rushed his answer,

Jeno giggled at how cute he was being, "Ok, be quick," he kissed Jaemin's lips again and turned to go to the room.

Their room was nothing special, their beds were only two single beds on opposite sides of the room. They started asking Jaehyun if they could sleep in his bed to have more room, forcing Jaehyun out of his own bed. But, since Jaehyun was probably already asleep with Taeyong, they would have to push their beds together for tonight.

That's exactly what Jeno did too. It was always comfortable enough and neither of them would slip through the crack in the beds.

Jaemin entered the room to find the beds already made and an awaiting Jeno laying there,

"Baby," Jeno wept, "I'm tired" he was being too cute,

Jaemin made a beeline for the empty side of the bed, closest to the edge. He lifted the blanket and shuffled himself over to Jeno who was laying on his side waiting. Jaemin turned his body to be face to face with the older. They lay staring at each other's faces. Jaemin started touching the older's face,

"Jeno?" Jaemin's voice was deeper than ever, almost whispering too,

"Yes, Jamie?" Jeno smiled in the feeling of the touch,

"You are so beautiful," Jaemin was rubbing every part of Jeno's perfect face multiple times, "Perfect, actually" if only there was an adjective that was of a higher degree than perfect to describe Jeno's face.

Jeno started blushing now and being shy, "Don't start please Jamie," he awkwardly smiled,

Jaemin moved even close to Jeno as he continued examining his face, "It always makes me speechless every time I see how perfect you are," compliments were flying left and right. Jeno moved his hand to play with Jaemin's hair,

"Why are you so good to me?" He asked so politely, it was like they were just meeting for the first time,

"Ummmmm.... maybe because I'm madly in love?" Jaemin was still touching Jeno's face,

Jeno chuckled, "I really don't deserve you, you're too pure for this world," He made Jaemin blush again. They were shy with each other but also so comfortable in their touch.

Jaemin's physical examination came to an end, but his observational examination just began. He stared at Jeno's lips, appreciating them. He gave a quick peck before things would have turned passionate, Jeno was immediately taken aback,

"What was that?" He asked,

"Those lips don't get to kiss anyone else..... I'm blessed," Jaemin gave an intimate stare,

"These lips are all yours, and your lips are all mine," Jeno instructed,

Jaemin moved up and kissed his nose, then his eyelids. Each time reminding himself that he has probably the most beautiful boy he has ever met in the same bed as him.

"I'm always thankful that you're here with me Jeno," the younger started a full on cuddle,

"I'm never going anywhere, other than the game store, sorry. I love that place too." It made Jaemin laugh,

"Fine, you can go there. But I need you in my life now, please don't leave," Jaemin nuzzled his head in to Jeno's chest, taking in his scent. It always drives him crazy how his boyfriend smelled so perfect even after a long day.

"I'm gonna be here for you, forever Jamie! Remember that," He leaned down to plant a kiss on the younger's head.

Jaemin grunted in annoyance, turned his head to face the older then attacked his lips,

"I hate it when you kiss my head and not my lips," he frowned and returned to his previous position. Jeno gave an evil laugh. He leant down again and kissed Jaemin's head and laughed,

"Stooooooop!!!!!!!" He turned again and kissed his boyfriend harder. "I swear to god! I hate that the most, if you're gonna kiss me, do it properly," Jaemin was getting angry right in Jeno's face,

"yesssssssss boss," Jeno gave an eye smile and let Jaemin rest again.

After a minute of silence, Jeno spoke up again, "I'm drifting off to sleep, goodnight my first and last,"

Jaemin scoffed at the shameless self-promotion, "Really, you make 2 songs without me and you think you're all that? Pfffft"

Jeno laughed again, "You know who I thought about when we performed that song though right?"

Jaemin blushed and stayed quiet on Jeno's chest,

"Hmmm" Jeno sighed his reliefs under Jaemin which made the younger tingle with the vibration of a deep voice under him. Sending him to sleep in the comfort of his home.

The two spent the night wrapped in each other's embrace. Hoping tomorrow wasn't going to come, that the night would freeze. But at least they would get to do it every night. Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write this. I felt like I needed to continue that idea of I had of them in Jaehyun's bed from my other fic 'Comfortable'. Thanks for reading.


End file.
